What Arguments Cause
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: Raven makes Ariella mad. How will he make it up to her? Arri's POV


**TITLE: What Arguments Cause.**

**CHARACTERS: Raven, Ariella Chapman**

**PAIRINGS: Raven/Ariella**

**NOTES: Ariella is MINEEEE!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Ariella Chapman, Chic of Extreme owns Caria Moore, Jamie-Skellington owns Bree Hardy, and PandorasBox88 of FAC owns Pandora Chapman.**

It was one of those things. All guys wanted to look tough around their friends. But the way Raven treats me when he's around them. I hate it.

Football. Don't get me wrong, I love the sport. Love it to death. But Raven's treating me like a maid. Nachos, beer, remote, chips. Back and forth, back and forth. All I can hear in the living room is the jabbering of six guys. Raven, Terry, Matt, Shannon, Jeff, and Adam all calling my name when they need something. And I'm the freaking maid.

Spilled beer. "Arri!"

Lost remote. "Arri!"

Cat wants attention. "Arri!"

More food. "Arri!"

I walk into the living room with six more cold beers. "I'm done!" I yell over the loud speaking as I toss the beer on the table. I pick up poor, attention-deprived Raven, Jr. and exit the room to the excited cheers at another touchdown. Raven, Jr. and I huff into my bedroom and flop down on my bed.

"Argh! I hate men! I hate _him_! A slave, Junior, that's how he treats me!" I vent to the kitten, who yawns and falls asleep on my bare stomach. "Oh, yeah. You go on to sleep. Leave me be."

Why didn't I go out with Caria? Bree? Pandora? Well, Caria's getting a manicure. I inspect my own three day old orange and black tigered nails. So, no.

Bree went to the grocery store. Bo-oring!

Pandora…Pandora just disappears from time to time. Probably hanging out in a tree at the park. No, thanks.

So here I am. Lying in my bed with a sweetie little ball of orange fur purring on my belly.

I ghost my finger behind Raven, Jr.'s ears, delighting in the small twitch.

"Your daddy makes me so mad sometimes." I confide. One shiny, emerald eye opens. "He is so infuriating! I hate all of that stupid guy stuff! And the 'punch other guys just to prove that I'm tougher' thing? What is that? Fuck that, Junior, fuck that."

My little ball of soft fluff lets out a whiny meow.

I sigh. "I'm sorry for cussing, sweetie. Really." I pet his head to lull him back to sleep.

And then the door opens. "Hey, babe!" Raven starts, crossing the room. "The Ravens won the game. Sweet, right?"

I don't answer. I settle, instead, for glaring at him from my spot on the bed. One of my hands has stilled on the back of Raven, Jr.'s neck.

Raven, now standing by my bedside, takes off his glasses and sets them on my nightstand. He falters as he looks back at my glaring face. "Something wrong?"

My glare still in place, I shake my head. "Of course not." I say as sarcastically as possible.

Raven blinks, sitting next to me on the black comforter. "You sure? You sound really pissy."

I clench my jaw and close my eyes. Opening them slowly, I whisper, "Pissy?"

Raven, Jr. chooses that moment to hiss, but the cutie's so tired that he doesn't even back it up with some muscle. Not even a raised paw.

Raven picks his glasses back up and chews the earpiece lightly. "I dunno. You seem…are you mad at me?"

I feel like I'm talking to a child, I really do. Raven, Jr. gets off of my stomach and stretches, padding across the soft black comforter to Raven. My fiancée absentmindedly smoothes down our kitten's fur.

"Yes, Raven." I roll over on my side so that I'm not facing him. "I _am_ mad at you."

He blinks. "Why?"

Why?! Oh, I'll tell him! I roll back to face him. And he's looking at me with those sexy, deep, intelligent dark eyes. Fucker…they're always so freaking beautiful. "Well…you were being such…such a…such a _guy_!"

He quirks that pierced brow. "I'm…sorry?"

I almost scream in frustration. "No! You treat me like a damn _maid_ and expect me to take it! I'm your _girlfriend_ not your _slave_!" I huff, rolling over again.

He's quiet for now, and I feel myself sink further into the covers as he stands. The next sound I hear is the door closing. I roll over, surprised at his departure. He took my kitten with him.

I sigh, annoyed. Rolling my eyes at his childish behavior, I grab my worn in Last Vampire novel and set to reading.

I'm not sure how much time has past when I hear the knock on the door. I grit my teeth and pull myself out of bed. "What?" I ask crossly as I open the door.

There's no one there.

"Mew?"

Looking down, I spot Raven, Jr., now wearing a black bow over his spiked collar. And then I notice the card slipped between his neck and the bow.

Raven, Jr. is swishing his fluffy, orange tail, watching me. "Meow?"

I gently remove the note and open it. In a familiar scrawl are the words:

_Meet me out back at eight. Please._

And…that's it. "What is it, Junior? Nice thing?"

The cat begins to lick a front paw, rubbing it over his head and down to the black bow tie.

"Nice, huh?" I nod. "Okay, sweetie. Help Mommy choose a dress."

I throw open my closet door and scope out the many dresses and other formal clothing hanging up in there. Raven, Jr. enters and runs his tail over my favorite red tube top minidress. "That one?"

My fluffy baby sits in front of it, swishing his tail back and forth slowly. "Mrreow."

I take that as a yes, pulling the dress from its plastic hanger. I slip it on.

Raven, Jr. purrs as he follows me to my make up vanity. I take my seat and pick up my favorite tube of black lipstick. I run it over my lips, gently pressing them together.

After brushing out my hair, I check the clock. 7:54. Standing, I smooth out the wrinkles in the satiny red fabric and walk toward the door.

Raven, Jr. follows me out back, where I see our porch table laden with candles and clean, empty china plates.

Next to the table is my fiancée, dressed nicely in a gray button-down shirt and black slacks. His normally dirty combat boots have been shined up beautifully. "Hey, baby."

I blink a couple of times, taking in his appearance. His bronze curls are tied back, scruffy stubble unshaven – just the way I like it – and he's wearing his glasses. I can't help but let out a fangirl-ish sigh. A smile curves my lips. "Hey, Rae."

Raven smiles back and motions me over. He pulls the chair out, kissing the back of my ear as I take my seat. He takes his seat across the table from me.

Raven, Jr. curls up on the patio by my feet and falls asleep. Cutie.

My fiancée pours me a glass of wine, motioning for me to taste it. As I sip at the sweet, though bitter, liquid, I notice that he has changed his eyebrow piercing. Instead of the normal metal ball eyebrow ring is a red gem shining above and below his brow.

Raven notices me eyeing it with a quirked brow. "You like?"

I nod, leaning forward slightly to kiss it. "Yeah, love it."

Our candlelit dinner is amazing, and Raven has gone from an every day guy to the sweetest man on the earth. After dinner, I pick up Junior and the three of us return to my room. I'm surprised to see my black comforter covered in dark red rose petals.

"Who…?"

Raven gives a knowing smirk. "Who cares?" And then he kisses me. He's so gentle and tender as he gently lays me back onto my bed. Raven, Jr. has left and my fiancée closes the door. He returns to my bed and holds me, gently kissing me again. "I love you, Arri. And I'm sorry."

I smile at him. "Like I even remember why I was mad."

Raven grins, kissing me once more. "Tired?"

I nod. "Very."

And we spend a beautiful night together in my bed, wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
